An Unexpected Romance
by The Hotness Of Sesshoumaru
Summary: AU. The group retrieved the Shikon Jewel but Naraku was not killed and goes into hiding until he feels the jewels presence in Kagome’s time.In the mean time, Kagome was turned into a full-fledged demon and Sesshoumaru kidnaps her! What will happen to her?
1. Deep Sorrow

Chapter1: Deep Sorrow

She looked at herself in the mirror. She saw herself as a hideous beast that just took over. She looked down at her hands. The claws she just finished filing, grew back. The stripes on her wrists wouldn't fade away, no matter how hard she tried to cover them. She looked back into the mirror, her long silver hair and the stripes on her cheeks showed her the proof she couldn't deny. She was full Inu-youkai.

The smell of salt assaulted her nose as she started to cry. She covered her face with her hands as she sagged against the bathroom door, sobbing.

"How could you do this to me, Inuyasha? I loved you!" She whispered to herself through her hands. She stopped crying as she heard her mother coming to the bathroom door.

"Kagome, are you ok?" She said softly.

"Yeah momma, if it's ok, I would rather eat in my room tonight." Kagome said.

"OK sweetie, I'll bring up your tray in a minute."

"K, thanks." said Kagome. As she got up off the floor, Kagome glanced in the mirror. "I guess this is as good as it's going to get." She muttered as she opened the bathroom door, and walked toward her bedroom.

Kagome was concentrating so hard on not crying, that she didn't notice someone behind her.

Sesshoumaru watched her impatiently as she looked in the mirror. He could smell her tears through her intoxicating scent. The smell of lavender, roses and musk were almost overwhelming him, making him loose his focus on his mission. He shook his head angrily and concentrated on job he appointed himself for: how to abduct a Inu-youkai priestess.

'Come on! Turn away from the blasted window!' he thought angrily.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard a voice from the house, calling to her. She answered back and got up off the floor. She took one more glance at her reflection before muttering something and leaving the bathroom.

"Finally, she left." He said quietly before hopping out of the tree and into the bathroom. He followed her down the hall, waiting for his moment to strike. His tail slowly slithered forward as he neared. Right before she turned to go into her room, his tail lashed out and around her frame. Before she could take a breath to scream, his clawed hand came from behind and covered her mouth, pulling her body up against his. She struggled as hard as she could, but a familiar, but not a place-able, cold voice stopped her.

"If you don't want to watch your family die, you will stop struggling, and you will stop now." He growled menacingly. He felt her still immediately, and her head nod. He loosened his grip a little, but didn't let go of her. He quickly, but quietly, went back down the hall and in the bathroom. He effortlessly picked her up off her feet with his tail and carried her away from her home. As they flew away, he felt her hot tears run down his hand as she was forced to have her back arched up against his chest as they floated into the sky.

After they were away from civilization, he slowly put his hand down from her mouth.

She just stood there, wondering who was holding her prisoner. She slowly moved forward. She didn't want to know who this was or why he had kidnapped her. All she wanted to do was go home so; she struggled against the fluff holding her captive.

He sighed with little patience and tightened his grip more and more, knowing she would slowly show defeat, and stop. A moment or so later, just as he predicted, she stopped struggling.

"What are you going to do with me?" She whispered so softly that he almost didn't hear her ask the question.

"You are going to be my house guest." He said as if it was an obvious thing.

"Will I ever see my family again?" She said, once more, in a soft whisper.

"Well, that depends on you."

He expected her to argue but she didn't respond. He knew she was holding her tongue.

They were flying for what felt like hours, passing scenery like a jet flying across the sky. He noticed her drooping in his grip. He slowly lifted his tail off the ground and loosened it enough to let her cuddle deep enough into it to keep herself warm and to breathe. In moments she was fast asleep with a sad smile on her lips. He frowned at this, wondering what could make her so unhappy. He didn't think that it was his kidnapping her, because the feeling of the sorrow was here long before he took her, it was more her fiery spirit was gone. It was as if a deep sorrow was surrounding her and she was allowing herself to be suffocated in it.

As he looked up from her sleeping form, his mansion came into view. Even though it was still a long ways away, he could make out Inuyasha's bright red kimono and Jaken, as usual, running away from Inuyasha as he was getting whacked over the head with the sheath of his sword. He smirked slightly, out of amusement and out of Kagome moving in his tail and her breath tickling his fur. After a moment of pondering, he decided to take her strait to her room and not face his brother till later.

He flew off to the side of the mansion, to his balcony. He landed and started to walk towards the bedroom door when he heard a slamming door and her stirring in the blanket of fur. He froze and moved his tail in front of him, hoping that she would turn over and go back to sleep. No such luck.

She turned over and murmured, "It feels like I'm on a fluffy cloud….." He, not thinking, tapped her shoulder and she said a little louder, "Not now Sesshoumaru, I -" She realized what she was saying and sat up bolt right with a shriek of, "SESSHOUMARU!!" and fell on the floor.

She groaned as she got up off the floor and stared at him wide eyed whispering, "Oh no. This isn't happening there aren't supposed to be any demons in my world. Their all supposed to be dead. You're supposed to be dead!!" She finished, screaming and pointing an accusing finger at him.

He glared at her and took a step toward her. Kagome panicked. Every rational thought was gone and instinct kicked in. She looked around wildly like a trapped animal trying to find an escape route. Her form started changing.

"What's happening to me?" She whispered looking up at him before her eyes turned red. Her skin started turning into long fur. Her ears were getting fluffy and pointed like Inuyasha's. Her long silver hair turned into a main of even more fur as her face turned into a large dogs face and her body changed into the dog shape as well. Her royal purple stripes marked her cheeks and at the bottom of each leg.

"Crap." He muttered as she transformed into her demon like form. "I didn't expect her to transform. She didn't change when I abducted her, so why did she change now?" He transformed into his demon like form too; just in case she tried anything stupid like attacking him.

She immediately put her ears back and averted her eyes, glancing at him from time to time. He watched in amusement for a minute and then walked around her. He inspected her form and all the while enjoying how uncomfortable he was making her. He came back around in front of her and sat down. She hesitated for a moment before slowly coming towards him. He watched her sniff his paw, then she slowly moved her way up until she reached his face. She sniffed his nose and then licked it. He pulled a way in surprise. Unfortunately for her that startled her enough that she jumped and landed on the bed which surprised her even more and made her fall off the other side and ended up making him laugh. It almost didn't sound like a laugh, so it took her a moment to realize that he wasn't growling at her. With hearing him laugh she looked up over the bed at him. He was still laughing when she came around the bed and stopped in front of him.

As she sat there, her demon blood finally calmed her down, found nothing threatening in the room and receded back into dormancy, making her change back into her human-like form.

He watched her transform back and did the same, still chuckling at the little scene she had made. He walked towards her once more sobering back into his usual self.

"Come, I'll take you to your room." He said to her as he passed. She watched his retreating form before following him. They went out of his room and right across the hall to hers'. He opened the door and motioned for her to go in. She hesitated and slowly made her way into the bedroom, darting a glance at Sesshoumaru as she went by.

She gasped as her eyes took in the beautiful room. It was bigger then the whole upstairs of her house, it had paintings of stories of past dog demons and their lives on the walls. She noticed that one of the walls weren't finished as it depicted Sesshoumaru's life. The bed was made of walnut and had decorative designs carved on it. The sheets were made of the finest silk and were the perfect color to contrast with the walls. The floor was a beautiful, unstained cheery wood. In one corner was a desk and in the middle of one wall were French doors that led out to the balcony. Underneath the windows was a couch with a little coffee table in front. On the opposite wall was a giant wardrobe with kimonos and other clothing to wear if the kimono wasn't appropriate. Near the wardrobe there was a door that led to her personal bathroom.

He watched her gape at the large room with a smirk on his face, knowing that she was too surprised to say anything at the moment. He stood up straight from leaning up against the doorframe, and stood next to her and asked softly, "Is all well?"

She slowly turned to stare at him and nodded her head slowly.

"Good. I'll have Demetra come and bring you dinner and you can eat in your room. You will stay in your room. Inuyasha is still alive, unfortunately, and I don't want him to see you. I will come and get you at 8:00 A.M. I will let Demetra know what you will be wearing. She will help you take a bath in the morning. Is that clear?" He asked like a father telling his daughter what she was allowed to do while she's grounded.

She looked at him surprised but just nodded her head and watched him leave the room. As the door shut behind her, she felt herself sag to the floor and hug herself around her middle. She felt alone and wished she was in her own room and in her own bed, sleeping. She felt like she didn't belong here. Like she was out of place, like when she was in the feudal era. She never did quite belong even though she was accepted. As these thoughts started wondering to Inuyasha, she heard someone knock on her door. She jumped to her feet and before she could open the door, she heard arguing outside it.

"My Lord Inuyasha, you're not aloud in there!"

"Why aren't I, Demetra? It's my house too isn't it?" Said Inuyasha, clearly angry at not getting what he wanted like a two year old.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has a special guest and she is not to be disturbed." Demetra said sternly.

"Oh, it's a woman huh? What's he going to do with her?"

"I'm sorry Lord Inuyasha, but I'm not at liberty to say."

"Well, I guess I'll figure it out then, wont I?" As he said this he turned and started to open the door. Kagome quickly held the door shut and tried to lock it; but Inuyasha had the handle turned and was pushing the door as hard as he could while Demetra was telling him to stop. She couldn't hold the door any longer. She let go of the door right when he gave the door a solid kick. She stood there, staring at him.

"Kagome, is that you?" He whispered, uncertainly, taking a step toward her.

Her eyes went wide and she took several steps back, whispering his older brothers' name frantically.

As if on cue, Sesshoumaru entered the room from her balcony, glaring at Inuyasha as he walked to Kagome. "Are you ok, Kagome?" He asked softly. She glanced at Inuyasha before looking at Sesshoumaru. Once she saw Sesshoumaru's face, she burst into tears and fell onto his chest, sobbing about Inuyasha breaking down the door and not ever wanting to see his face again.

Sesshoumaru just stood there for a minute, not sure what to do. He felt his instincts kick in and wrapped his arms around her. She hiccupped and buried her face deeper into his Kimono and tried to calm her breathing. Sesshoumaru softly ran his fingers through her hair and rocked a little bit, trying to get her to calm down.

After a few moments her breathing slowed and she cried herself to sleep on his shoulder. He looked down at her and then he glared at Inuyasha that clearly said that he was in big trouble. Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome bridal style and took her to his room where he laid her down in the blood red, silk sheets and covered her with the black comforter. He moved a stray hair out of her face before turning to leave and go tell Inuyasha off for disobeying his orders. He felt a small hand grab his hand and tighten its hold. He turned back and looked down at Kagome who was still half asleep. He heard her beg softly; "Don't leave me! Don't leave me here by myself. Please!"

Before he could do or say anything she sat up enough to pull him down next to her and wrap her arms around his torso so he couldn't leave. He watched her fall back to sleep and fell asleep himself as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head he sensed an unusual feeling from deep inside his heart. And wondered what it was.


	2. Betrayal

**Chapter 2: Betrayal**

Sesshoumaru woke up to her stirring next to him. She turned over with a groan and he could have sworn she said his name somewhere in it. He watched her sit up and, to his amusement, stretch like a dog. She walked over to the window and opened the blinds. She squinted against the bright light before turning around to face him. She stopped dead when she saw him in the bed. Her eyes went wide as saucers and immediately looked down at herself. He saw the relief in her eyes as she remembered what happened last night. She warmed him with a smile and a good morning.

"Good morning." He replied in return. "Have a good night sleep?"

"Yes, thank you." She said cheerfully before turning to the balcony doors. As she was opening them he asked her something that made the handle slip out of her hand.

"What did he do to you to hurt you?"

"Um…. Do we really need to talk about this right now?"

"I think I have the right to know. Inuyasha won't tell me anything. I haven't got anything out of that half breed for 500 years."

"Ok, he broke my heart."

"How about a little more detail."

She sighed. "OK. Where to start…."

"How about you start at the beginning?"

She glared at him before moving to the couch. "You better get comfortable. This might take a while." She said in monotone.

He got out of bed and plopped onto the couch next to her, making her move back a little, which in turn made him scoot closer to her. When she was backed up into the arm of the couch and Sesshoumaru turned to look at her, she started.

_*** I'm writing this like a flashback, but she's telling the story to Sesshoumaru. ***_

"_Inuyasha, where are we going?" Kagome whispered in his ear._

"_You'll see. We need to talk in private."_

"_Oh. Talk about what?" She asked nervously._

"_I'll get to that when we stop."_

"_Oh."_

_He ran a little faster when the well came into view._

_As Kagome slid off his back, she commented; "I could have walked you know."_

"_I know. It was just faster if I took you here. No offense, but your slow."_

"_Well aren't you the sweetheart?!" She said sarcastically._

"_Don't get mad at me now, I still need to talk to you about something important."_

"_Oh, talk about what?" She said, getting curious._

"_I know we just beat Naraku and got the jewel shards, but I've been waiting for the right time to tell you."_

"_Waiting for the right time to tell me what?" 'Is this it? Is he going to say what I think he's going to say? Is this the time?!' She thought joyously as she attempted to remain calm and not start a pre-victory dance._

"_Kagome, I love you. And I'm sorry that I haven't returned your feeling before."_

"_Do you think I've waited all this time for an apology?" She whispered as she slowly leaned forward towards Inuyasha's face. His came towards hers with half lidded eyes. _

_Their lips met and their arms wrapped around each other, deepening the kiss._

_As Inuyasha kissed her, he slowly reached up and stroked her hair and went to her neck. After he broke off the kiss he kept his arms around her neck and looked down at her with sad eyes._

"_What's wrong Inuyasha?"_

"_Kagome, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." He said._

"_I don't understand Inuyasha. Sorry about what?"_

"_For what I'm about to do."_

"_What are you about to do?!"_

_He looked away from her face and gripped the chain a little harder as his other hand grabbed her wrist. "I'm sorry."_

"_For what, Inuy-?" She started; but before she could finish, he took the jewel and made a wish._

"_I wish to become full demon." He said clearly._

_Right after he said it, he put the jewel in her hand and gave her the most passionate kiss he possibly could and shoved her down the well._

_***************************************************************_

"And when I woke up, I was on the floor of the well and I was full demon." She finished.

Sesshoumaru thought over what she told him while looking at her with pity in his golden eyes.

He turned too looked out the window and said softly; "Do you like being a demon?"

She looked at him in surprise before saying, "Yeah. I didn't at first but now that I'm not the only one left I think I do. The only time I don't like it is once a month or to break it down even further, once a week per month."

He turned to look at her once more and said, "Why once a week?"

"Because all these demons come to my house with these longing looks in their eyes. I'm telling you, if a strong demon like you came, then they would have broken my grandfathers' wards. One time one of them got through and grabbed me and if I didn't transform I bet you anything he was going to rape me! You should have seen the look in his eyes!"

"You have no idea _why_ they came that one week per month?" He said in surprise. He was never going to tell her but he knew exactly why. She was in heat.

"No, why do you?" She said suspiciously.

"Yes, I do, and I don't think you're ready to know yet." He said firmly.

"Ok. I understand I guess." There was a pause before she said, "Can we get something to eat? I'm starving."

He glanced at her. "You haven't eaten anything since you got here?"

She giggled and said, "No, what kind of service do you run in this joint?"

"Well, I thought a good one." He said with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

She giggled once more before getting on Sesshoumaru's lap and saying, "Can we get some then? PWALEASE Sesshoumaru cans us?" She begged putting her hands together and begged, acting like a two-year old.

He laughed, which caught her off guard and said, "Sure, let me change my clothes first."

He scooped her up and almost laughed again when he heard her eep softly in surprise. He walked over to the door and put her down next to it saying, "Your room is the door right across the hall. The servants should have fixed the door that Inuyasha broke down. Demetra should be in there to help you with your bath and a change of clothes. I hope you don't mind wearing Kimonos, because that's the attire in my household. I feel that it keeps with the old ways."

"No, I don't have any problems wearing kimonos. So…, I'll see you in a bit?" She inquired.

"Yes, I'll see you in a bit."

"OK." She said and started to walk out the door before pausing long enough to say, "Sesshoumaru, thank you. Thank you for everything." and leaving to her room. She softly shut the door and leaned against it. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Well, that's love for you." A voice said in front of her.

She jumped a foot in the air and said; "Who are you?!"

She laughed before saying, "Demetra, my name is Demetra, Lady Kagome."

"You scared the living daylights out of me!" She said accusingly.

"My apologies, Lady Kagome," She said with a low, respective bow. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Uuuuuuuuum…. it's ok. It happens. I do it to my little brother all the time. Or I used to at least." She said, sadly.

"Please Lady Kagome, don't be sad. I know you will like it here. Lord Sesshoumaru is a lovely gentleman; just don't tell him that I said that." She added quietly with a glance at the door behind Kagome.

She giggled before saying, "Of course I won't tell him. It would go to his head."

Both Demons giggled at the thought of something going to Sesshoumaru's head.

After they sobered, Demetra said; "Lady Kagome, will you please come with me to get you ready for breakfast?"

"Of course Demetra, but before I do, there is one thing you must do that will make this friendship work out perfectly."

"Yes Lady Kagome what is it?"

"You have to stop calling me 'Lady'. I hate formalities."

"Yes Kagome, as you wish."

"Thank you. Now, about that bath…., is it an actual bath or a shower?"

"A bath of course Miss."

"Good, I hate showers."

He listened to her door shut and sighed. He couldn't figure her out. At first she was terrified of him, now she acted like she would trust him with her life. He didn't think he would ever understand women; especially this particular women. He was brought out of his thoughts by a soft knock behind him. He turned and opened the door. He scowled at the person there. "What do you want? Want to make someone else cry?" He snarled.

"No. I wanted to apologize for whatever I did to Kagome." Inuyasha said in a small voice.

Sesshoumaru stood to the side of the door, which indicated to Inuyasha to come in. He walked in and heard the door snap closed behind him. As Sesshoumaru passed him he heard him say, "She told me what you did that day." He saw Inuyasha flinch, and when he didn't answer, he continued "One thing I can't figure out is why you would do that to someone you love." And when he still wouldn't answer, he said; "You are not aloud to see her. I'll tell her you apologized and we will finish this discussion later. Now I need to get dressed. I will see you when I send a servant for you. Leave." Inuyasha, surprisingly, said nothing and quietly left.

Sesshoumaru sighed in frustration. His brothers' annoyance was really getting to him. He decided to forget about the half-breed at the moment and get ready to have breakfast with Kagome.

They came out of their rooms at about the same time. They both were wearing midnight blue kimonos with silver obi's. Her hair was up in a bun with her bangs hanging down by her face. She started to blush under his scrutiny. She turned around in a circle and said; "Do you like it?"

He just nodded and held out his hand for her to take. She took his out stretched hand, turned and said thank you to Demetra, and looked up at him with a smile, signaling to him that she was ready to go get breakfast.

They started walking down the giant corridors. Kagome looking around her in awe at the beautiful walkways. The walls showed the Inu-clans history, most of it wars.

As Kagome looked around some more, she realized that Sesshoumaru had said something to her and was now squeezing her had to get her attention. She turned to look at him and said; "I'm sorry, repeat that again? I was lost in the history on the walls."

He smiled and repeated, "I said that Inuyasha asked me to give you a message."

She looked at him with anger and hurt in her eyes at hearing Inuyasha's name, before saying, "You can go and tell Inuyasha that whatever he has to say that he can shove it because I don't care what he has to say."

"I think you should let me tell you what he said. You might change your mind." He said wisely.

She snorted and said, "I doubt it, but please tell me, I might get a laugh out of it."

He smirked and told her what Inuyasha said. After he finished he saw her shoulders shaking. He put his hand on her shoulder and got slightly frightened when he smelled her tears.

"Kagome, are you alright?" He asked in concern.

Her shaking came even harder and he said, "Kagome?"

All the sudden she burst out laughing and doubled over, holding her sides. Through the tears and laughing she said, "That's the biggest load of crap I ever heard!! He's never been truly sorry for anything in his life!! What a liar! And _you _believed it?! My gosh he must have sounded convincing!!!!" She said doubling over again.

"What do you mean?" He said suspiciously coming to a halt.

She stopped next to him and waited until her breathing calmed before saying, "He manipulates people. How do you think I ended up like this?" She said holding up her hands, showing her demon markings.

"I thought you liked being a demon." He said accusingly.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I do like being a demon. I can understand demons better now that I am one."

"Is that your only reason?" He asked pressing her for details.

"No." She said stepping closer to him and taking his hand. "Not the only reason. Come on, I'm _starving_." She said as she started pulling his arm trying to get him to go down the hallway with no success.

"What's the other reason?" He said yanking his hand back making her fly into his chest.

"I would rather not say at the moment." She said quietly.

"Why not?"

"Cause I want to see if something turns out first. Then I will tell you."

"Promise you won't pull an Inuyasha on me?"

She chuckled at the 'Inuyasha' comment and replied with: "Yes, I promise. Now, can we please go and get lunch?" she begged pulling his arm again.

He sighed "Yes, lets go."

"YAAAAAAAy!!" she squealed.

He smirked at her childishness. After they continued walking, he asked, "Why do you trust me?"

She paused in her skipping and replied, "I don't know. I guess its that I don't sense anything threatening from you. And I think that you would have done something by now, if you were going to do anything at all." She said simply.

"Oh." He said in surprise at her truthfulness. Then, changing the subject, he said, "Did you know that Shippo rules over the Northern lands?"

She paused in her walking again before saying, "Really?"

"Of course, This Sesshoumaru doesn't lie."

She smiled and said, "No, I didn't think you did….. How is he?"

"I don't know. Inuyasha talks to him. Not to me for obvious reasons. You know, trying to kill you countless times and all."

"Mmmm." Was all she said as she followed Sesshoumaru down the spiral staircase.

"Your mansion is gorgeous. No offense, but it looks like something you would live in. Being the Lord of the Western lands and all."

"This was my fathers' house. When he died he gave it to me."

"It's very nice. Hey, do you think that Shippo can come over? I miss him a lot."

"I can try but he still acts childish and since he rules the Northern lands, he's really busy. But I'm sure he would make an exception for you. I heard he took your…leaving… quite hard."

"It would be nice to see another familiar face." She paused and then said, "Or at least a familiar face that I want to see."

He chuckled at that and led her down another hallway that dead-ended at some French- style doors. Two demons bowed and opened the doors that led out to a balcony where she could see most of the property.


	3. Brunch

A.N.: Sorry for the delay on this story!!! I have a lot of things to do. And I have kind of lost interest in writing this fic I also don't know where I want to go with this story. If any of the readers of this fic have any suggestions. I would truly appreciate it! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!!

P.S. Do I need a BETA? Please let me know of any spelling errors. I will fix them as quickly as possible.

**Chapter 3: Brunch**

She gasped as she walked passed Sesshoumaru and out to the balcony.

"Wow, Sesshoumaru! It's beautiful!! Where did you get all this property?!" She wondered out loud.

He smirked and said, "Well, at one time I owned the entire western portion of Japan, but I sold a lot of it and just put it into stocks and investments. Now I own my own company and make about four billion a year."

She turned around to look at him. "Four billion? As in…" She started counting on her fingers, "A four with nine zeros behind it?" With his nod she just gaped at him, and then her face pulled a frown and asked, "Why did you tell me all of this? It truly isn't any of my business."

"True, but I just felt I could tell you. I know money isn't something you obsess about, so I know you won't try and become my mate, if you ever wanted too, just for my money." He stated as if it was a common occurrence.

"Oh. Thank you for the trust." She said softly with a delicate blush.

He nodded and changed the subject, "If you would sit down, I will go to the kitchens and have the servants bring us something to eat."

She smiled and replied with an, "Okay!" and plopped herself down in one of the cushiony chairs that looked out across the property.

The property stretched as far as the eye could see, and ended at a private beach. The land itself was covered in a lush grass with beautiful pink and white cherry trees, which had just started to bloom. A stream went through the property and had a beautiful covered bridge over the wider section of it. The stream emptied into a fairly large pond that was in a clearing surrounded by flowers. The air smelled heavenly of cherry blossoms and honeysuckle, which was growing up the side trellis of the mansion.

As she was drooling over the landscape, she didn't see the cute, brown eyed girl standing in front of her… until she was glomped that is.

A.N.: Hey People! I'm sorry that this chapter is uber short. I couldn't really think of what to do. Please review! I would love to hear… or read some comments!!

Ja!


	4. Unexpected Surprises

**Chapter 4: Unexpected Surprises**

To say she was surprised would be a drastic understatement.

She screamed. Oh, boy, did she scream. She screamed so loud, that later she wondered why she and all the other demons didn't go deaf.

The little girl looked at her with her head tilted to the side. "Kagome-nee-chan, did I scare you? I'm sorry, please don't be afraid of me." The girl finished with a small pout.

Kagome looked at the small child with a slight frown marring her features. "You know me?"

"Of course I know you! You're Kagome!"

Kagome replied slowly, trying to sound as polite as possible, "I'm sorry, but may I ask who you are?"

"My name is Rin! Are you going to live with us now? Because if you are, then I will finally have someone to play with besides Jaken!" She leaned over a little and whispered, "He smells like Inuyasha after he has been out in the rain a week after having a bath. But don't tell him I said that!"

Kagome giggled but quickly sobered and replied, "How can you still be alive? I thought you were a human."

"I was! But Sesshoumaru-sama gave me a red drink and it turned me into an Inu-Youkai." Rin replied brightly.

"Oh, I see. How old are you Rin-chan, if you don't mind me asking, of course."

"I don't mind! I am five hundred! But I look like I am fifteen."

"Rin." A firm voice spoke from behind both of the girls, causing them to turn.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin squealed in delight as she ran up to him and grasped his hand continuing, "Kagome-neechan is here! How did she get here Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"I invited her to join us for a period of time. Now, go and get ready for your training. You have to catch up for skipping yesterday when you went swimming."

She gasped. "How did you know I was skipping classes Sesshoumaru-sama!?"

He allowed himself a small smile and replied, "I wouldn't have known if you hadn't been squealing like you were five years old again.

She allowed her eyes to widen and she ran past him with a giggle and an 'I'm sorry! I'll see you at dinner! Bye Kagome-neechan!'

"Bye Rin-chan! See you later!" Kagome called to the child before turning to Sesshoumaru and smiling to him while leaning up against the balcony. "She is so cute! I'm not surprised that you decided to keep her."

Sesshoumaru gave her an indifferent look before he turned away from her slightly and snapped his fingers, signaling the servants to bring in the food he went to the kitchen for.

"So, you gave her a red potion that would turn her into a demon? I didn't know that there were such things. I'm surprised that I had never heard of it when I was in the Feudal Era."

He gave her a slow thoughtful look over. When she started to squirm under his gaze, he looked away from her and started to dish up two plates of food. "Only Taiyoukai are able to use the technique you are speaking of, and it is extremely private and secret."

"I'm sorry! I didn't realize I asked such a personal question."

"It's okay Kagome. You are a Taiyoukai as well, so you should know something as important as this."

"I'm a Taiyoukai?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

He sighed. "For one, you are, now at least, a full blooded youkai, but the most important thing is that you are a full blooded _dog_ youkai. Dog youkai, because of their power and high intelligence, are automatically considered Taiyoukai. But Taiyoukai are only full blooded youkai."

She stared at him, deep in thought before asking, "So, that means that I am royalty?"

He gave a small nod as he passed over a plate full of assorted meats and a small, intricately decorated bowl of rice with chop sticks resting across the top of it.

She murmured a soft thank you and started to eat the rice she was given while she looked back at Sesshoumaru with a silent look, asking for him to continue what he was speaking of earlier.

"What I did, and what this technique does is that it turns humans into demons; but they must be willing and they must know everything that the change itself entails. The 'red drink' that Rin mentioned was my blood, and no, she does not know that it was my blood, nor do I wish for her to know. Since my blood is pure inu-youkai and she drank it, the power of my blood overtook hers and… mutated, I guess you can say, her blood into that of an inu youkai. The only negative effect is that it's extremely painful for the first forty-eight hours of the transformation; then the last day of the transformation, the body that's being transformed turns into an almost comatose state. Their bodies turn cold and their heart slows down so slow that it seems like they come to a complete stop. After the three days, the transformation is complete; and the person that went through the transformation becomes a Taiyoukai." He finished while looking away from her and out across the balcony.

"Wow. I did not know that Taiyoukai had that kind of power. I knew that they were powerful but I didn't realize that they were _that_ powerful. That's incredible." She whispered in awe as she, too, looked out at the scenery.

There was a comfortable silence between them before Kagome tilted her head to the side and asked, "Since you could turn Rin into a Taiyoukai, does that mean you could also turn Inuyasha into one as well?"

"No. Inuyasha is a half demon. The transformation can only work on full humans. And even if I chose to help him, I cannot."

She tilted her head to the other side. "Why not?"

"He was… never mind. If he wants you to know, then he will tell you himself." He stated firmly.

"But… fine, back to what we were talking about before. Why did you do that for Rin? I know you care about her, but it still seems a little bit weird for you to do something like that, no offense." She added hastily after seeing the glare he was sending her.

"I decided to ask Rin if she wanted to have the transformation because she was already starting to come to the age of marriage, and I had become… attached to her. I was about to go into war and I still didn't have an heir, so I thought that I would offer it to her, but she declined. She didn't want to take the chance of disappointing me. I understood, but I didn't want to have to deal with her death, so she agreed to the transformation for that reason, and she didn't want to leave my protection." He added with a small, thoughtful smile.

She smiled at him and scooted her chair closer. She slowly ran her hand up his arm and asked, "So, what is wrong with Inuyasha exactly? I mean, did he do something wrong so that he is being punished for something?"

He gave her a look and was about to answer before the door was slammed open.

"What do you think you are doing, talking about me behind my back? So much for having honor, eh, Older Brother?" Inuyasha said with a sneer.

Sesshoumaru glared and was about to comment before Kagome snapped, "How dare you, Inuyasha! He said that he wouldn't tell me! You're such an inconsiderate jerk! You just barge into a conversation and don't even figure out what's going on before you comment on it!"

They both looked at her in stunned silence before Inuyasha snapped out of it and yelled, "You're so full of crap! I know you two were talking about me! He was talking about me to Shippo the other day too!"

"How would you know unless you were eavesdropping on their conversation; just like you were doing right now! Who taught you manners!? A cow?! I can't believe that after five hundred years you still haven't learned anything!" She screamed back at him.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I have manners; I just choose not to use them!" He stated lamely, sticking his nose up in the air and folding his arms over his chest.

"You are so immature! You can't even come up with a decent comeback!"

"I can too! I just choose not to!" He yelled with a very childish stamp of his foot.

"I just proved my case and I didn't even have to do anything to try." She directed to Sesshoumaru with a point over her shoulder at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled and leapt over the table at her.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome around her waist and pulled her out of Inuyasha's path.

She turned out of Sesshoumaru's grasp and stared at Inuyasha with wide eyes.

"You tried to attack me with my back turned? Now _you_ have no honor!"

"I don't care anymore!" He shouted at her as he lunged at her again.

She narrowed her eyes and allowed her youki to pulse, causing Inuyasha to be pushed backwards from the power. Her eyes started to glow red and her hair flew back from her face. "It's your funeral." She growled at him, her voice rough and her eyes narrowed in fury.

Flames started to flow around her as her mouth lengthened and fur started to form on her arms. She let out a roar and the flames surrounded her body, hiding her while her transformation was completed.

When the flames subsided, she was, once again, in her full demon form; only this time she wasn't afraid. She was furious; and she had no desire to allow Inuyasha to walk away from this argument in one piece this time. She wanted revenge.

She lunged at her prey and landed out in the gardens, missing him by only a few inches. With a roar she turned around and found herself facing Sesshoumaru.

* * *

When Sesshoumaru heard Kagome's threat, he looked over at Inuyasha and said, "You just couldn't leave her alone could you? You had to ruin her day and cause mayhem with your idiocy."

"Hey! She started it! She should have kept out of it!"

"No! You are the one who started it but instead of minding your own business you got her in a rage! Now I have to-" He wasn't able to finish because Kagome decided to lunge at Inuyasha, who barely missed her fangs.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and jumped down to the ground floor in front of Kagome. She turned with a roar and paused when she saw Sesshoumaru standing below her.

"Kagome, cease this now. He is not worth it." He thundered up at her.

She growled and lunged at him. Not caring that she just challenged the most powerful demon in the world.

He dodged her and let out a menacing growl of warning; trying to get her to come to her senses before he had to teach her a lesson.

She, being in an uncaring mood, lunged at him again. She missed, but then felt his youki pulsing, telling her that he was transforming into his full youkai form as well.

* * *

"I'm screwed now." She thought to herself as she turned around to face his impressive form. "Maybe if I try to submi- NO! Why should I submit?! Screw him! Screw both him and his brother! I'll get them both! Why should Inuyasha get by with treating me like crap and then have his older brother protect him?! That's not fair!"

With that last thought, she lunged at his massive form, roaring with all her might trying to throw him off guard.

* * *

"What is she doing? She's just standing there. Does she think that I'm going to make the first move? She has another thing coming if she thinks that. She started it and I will finish it. Just like always." He thought smugly as she let out a roar and lunged at him again.

He easily dodged her claws and came up behind her, or at least tried to, but she saw him at the last minute and, using her hind legs, she kicked him in the chest, causing him to lose balance and slide onto his side.

He quickly jumped up and shook his head, clearing the dirt from his eyes and up his nose. His head snapped to her direction and he let out a menacing growl that made the whole earth shake with his anger. He saw her tremble and allowed himself a small smile which, to her, looked like he was baring his teeth at her and made her tremble even more.

As quickly as possible, he jumped at her. Kagome, already afraid, and realizing her mistake too soon, turned her back on him and tried to run. He landed on her back, just like he wanted, and bit her neck. He bit down hard, and would not let go. He needed her to submit and the only way he was going to get that was if he taught her the Inu way which, for her, was the new way that she needed to learn to live her life by, whether she liked, or wanted, it or not.

* * *

Kagome whimpered as his sharp teeth came into contact with her flesh. She tried to shake him off but he bit down harder.

He growled at her, allowing the vibrations to travel through her body and make her understand that he wasn't going to let go until she did what he wanted.

She felt her body sinking to the ground as his teeth started to cut through the skin. She let out another whimper when she found herself lying on the floor with Sesshoumaru towering over her form, still having a firm hold on her neck.

She felt another growl vibrate through her body, but this time she felt his mind brush up against hers.

"Change back, Kagome. This fight is over." He whispered into her mind.

"You will let me up if I change back?"

"I will if you stop fighting. We have already torn up my garden; I don't want my property completely demolished."

"But what about Inuyasha?! He should not be able to get away with treating me like that. He has always treated me bad and its time that it stopped." She bit out, her youki already rising in anger again.

"So that's why you are angry. I would've had it taken care of but you didn't give me the chance. We will finish this in my study. Can I trust you to change back if I let go?"

"Yes. You're hurting me." She whimpered.

He let go of her neck, but put his paw in its place. "Very well, now change back. I will change with you."

He heard her huff of annoyance, but didn't comment while they both changed into their human-like forms. Once completed, it was Kagome face down in the dirt with Sesshoumaru's hand holding her down in between her shoulder blades.

He lifted his hand, but had his mokomoko-sama wrap around her body.

"Why won't you let me go?! I did as you asked!" She shouted as she was being lead back into Sesshoumaru's home.

"Because, Kagome, you do not have any clothes on. You forgot to concentrate as you transformed to make sure your clothes stayed in tact." Sesshoumaru replied in a condescending tone, which made her gasp and effectively shut her up until they got to his indoor hot spring –style bathroom and he put her on her feet in front of him. "Clean up here. Demetra will come in with a change of clothes and she will then escort you to my study. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, we do." She replied with a clipped tone.

His eyes narrowed slightly, but he did not remark on her tone as he turned on his heel and walked away; his mokomoko-sama unraveling itself from her body on his way out.

* * *

She sighed sadly and turned away from the closing door and made her way to the edge of the traditional hot spring-style bathtub.

No one saw her tears of pain and betrayal fall.

Just how she wanted it.


	5. Playing Games

**Chapter 5: Playing Games**

"Now, do you wish to talk about what happened on the balcony?" Sesshoumaru asked with a slight frown marring his impressive features.

"Frankly, no, I don't want to talk about it; I would rather beat the living crap out of him and make him feel what I felt when he threw me down the well," tears started to well up in her eyes before she added in a soft whisper, "As I fell down the well, I heard Kikyou ask him if 'she had been taken care of yet'."

He looked at her with sorrow-filled eyes as she shook her head roughly, wiped her eyes forcefully and looked up at him with determination once more.

"I will not allow that to happen to me again, and I will not allow him to get close enough to try," she said fiercely.

"I can understand that, but I need you to be the mature one. We know that Inuyasha will not grow up; if he hasn't by now, then he never will," he stated dryly.

He was able to get her to giggle, but she quickly stopped. "I know, but it seems so unfair sometimes, being the bigger person. I feel like that's what I've had to do my whole life. Why do I always have to be the strong one?"

He gave a small, knowing smile. "I know it is hard, but that shows that you are a better person. I've had to do it my whole life, so I can sympathize, but I can't let you just go on your merry way and, as you have put it, 'beat the crap out of him' even if I agree and think you should. What kind of example is that for Rin? So I ask you to please, and I don't use that word on everyone, when Rin is around and within earshot, be decent. I cannot say what he will do, but at least that will mean that you are setting the example and he will get in trouble later."

"Fine but I still think that it's unfair. It's like he gets to do what he wants and be the center of attention while the rest of us have to follow the rules and be miserable because of him," she grumbled.

"I agree; it is unfair. But you and Rin will be rewarded, like always; I always make sure of it. Just like now. I invited Shippo over today and he doesn't know that you are here."

Her whole face lit up with delight. "Really?! Oh, thank you Sesshoumaru! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!!! I can't believe it! I get to see Shippo again!"

She ran around his table and glomped him, squealing her head off like she was five years old.

"You deserve it. Now, there is one thing I want to remind you of, because it sounds like you forgot about it. You do know that you can still sit Inuyasha right? He still hasn't been able to get the necklace off."

Her joy turned into an evil grin and a cackle that you would think came from the wicked witch from The Wizard of Oz. "Yes! Inuyasha You neck is as good as mine!!!!!!!! Muahahahahahahahahaha!" she said evilly.

Sesshoumaru chuckled at her antics before lightly pushing her towards the door. "Go to Shippo. He is pulling up into the driveway."

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Okay! Thank you again, Sesshoumaru! I don't know how I can repay you for this!" she called as she ran out of his study and down the hall to the stairs.

She took the steps three at a time as she saw a very tall red-head open the door.

"Ship-"

"Here, take my coat. Sesshoumaru, what was so all fired important that you couldn't tell me over the phone?!" he yelled through the mansion as he threw his jacket on top of Kagome's head.

"Hey! I'm not your stupid maid, Shippo! I never have been, and I never will!" she shouted as she threw his jacket back at his head.

"Excuse me?! Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Yeah! I do! I've known you since you were a child, so don't you dare try any more of that high-and-mighty crap with me!" she shouted.

He opened his mouth to yell back, but something about her voice stopped him. He raised his nose slightly and started to smell her aura. It smelled familiar, but he didn't know any female Inu-youkai when he was a child. He only knew…

"What's your name?" he asked softly, stepping closer to her smaller form.

Her gaze softened at his tone of voice. "You really don't remember me, Shippo?"

"I'm just not sure I want to believe it," he whispered.

Her eyes welled up with tears. "You better start believing it then, because I'm right here, Shippo. You are finally in the right time where we can see each other."

"Say your name," he demanded in a whisper.

"Kagome," she whispered.

He shot forward and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. His shoulders started to shake while he stuttered out, "I've always known you were not dead. I knew he was wrong, that he was lying. When he brought Kikyo into the group I knew, but no one would believe me."

"It's okay, Shippo. It's okay. I don't blame you guys. I blame Inuyasha; he was the one who betrayed me. I don't know if it was intentional or not yet; it's hard to tell when Kikyo is involved."

"He should have known better then to trust Kikyo," he said in a hard voice as he pulled away from her slightly, allowing him to see her face. "What did he do to you?"

"He used the Shikon Jewel to turn me into a full Inu-youkai."

"That means that the jewel is gone now, right? The wish being made and all?"

"I wish, but no. The wish was not unselfish; he did it to try and get something out of it. I don't know what yet, but I know it was something. The jewel was absorbed back into my body."

"Why didn't you try and come back? I missed you so much!"

"I tried, but it wouldn't let me."

"Well that sucks," he stated blandly.

She laughed. "I know! I wish I could have gone back and gave INUYASHA the biggest SIT of his life!"

The slam on the marble floor could be heard throughout the house, followed by very loud, and very colorful, foul language. They looked at each other and started to roar with laughter, each trying to hold the other up to prevent them from falling onto the floor.

"KAGOME!!!!!!!" they heard him screech through the house, while they burst into another fit of laughter.

While Inuyasha was thundering through the house, trying to locate the incessant laughter, and who it belonged to, Rin decided that she was done "training" for the day and ran down the stairs towards the, now crying, adults.

"What's so funny?" she asked as she slid to a stop in front of them.

They both looked up at the child and Kagome replied, while still giggling, "We- that is I- decided to make Inuyasha mad, because he hurt my feelings. Now he is on his way and we are waiting for the blow up, or… 'the next blow up', we should say because he already blew up once."

"What did you do?"

"I sat him," she stated, trying to calm her laughter, which didn't work and both she and Shippo started to laugh once more.

"Kagome!!!! Where in my Aunt Jamie's garters are you?!" he roared through the house, quickly getting to the front entryway of the house where they were still laughing at his expense.

"He has an Aunt Jamie?" Kagome asked.

"Let's go to the playroom before he finds us," Rin quickly suggested as another roar rang through the house.

"Agreed," Kagome and Shippo said at the same time while they both started to push Rin in, what they thought, was the right direction.

"You're pushing me in the wrong direction! It's this way!" she yelled as she ran up the back stairs and down the corridor on the first floor.

After the fourth or fifth direction change, Kagome was officially lost and was rather surprised when Rin finally opened a door and ran into Sesshoumaru's study.

He looked at the three with his eyebrow raised. "I thought you said you were going to behave."

Kagome looked at him, feigning innocence. "You said that I had to behave when Rin was around. Well, Rin wasn't around when I played my trick on Inuyasha."

He gave her a glare before turning to Rin, who had been pulling on his haori sleeve the whole time he and Kagome were talking. "Yes, Rin, what is it?"

"Can you let us into the playroom? I want to play T.O.S. with Kagome and Lord Shippo!" she asked brightly.

He looked at the three silently for a moment and then everyone winced when they heard a horrendous crash coming from Inuyasha downstairs.

"Please, Sesshoumaru-sama? Please?" Rin asked again with wide, pleading eyes.

He let out a small sigh and stood up, leading the three through the side door of his study and into a smaller, darker room with torches lighting the walls.

"Well, this is creepy. This is where the "playroom" is?" Kagome muttered to Shippo. He shrugged his shoulders and stopped behind Sesshoumaru and Rin, who stopped at the far wall.

Sesshoumaru sighed again and laid his palm flat against the wall and murmured a few words in Latin. The wall slowly started to glow and the stones started to slide in on each other, making a walkway down to the playroom.

Sesshoumaru turned to Rin. "Make sure you press the button on your way out so the wall will close."

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama! And thank you!" she called as she grabbed Kagome's hand, who had Shippo's, and pulled them down the walkway. She paused in mid-pull and turned to look at Sesshoumaru again. "Can we please have dinner down here? Please!" she pleaded again, her eyes wide.

He let out another long, suffering sigh and nodded, "This is the only time."

She squealed. "YAY! Thank you! Come on Kagome!" she pulled. "You must play this game with me! Lord Shippo plays this game all the time, but I want you to play with me too! Kratos is the best! And so are Lloyd and Yuan!"

"'BLAME YOUR FATE!!!'" Shippo thundered.

Both girls turned to look at him.

"What? That's my favorite line, okay? Kratos says it at the end of a battle," Shippo knowingly stated.

Both girls just stared at him with their mouths open.

"Ooooooooookay, moving on," Rin said, giving Shippo one last look before pulling Kagome down the rest of the path and into the room full of childish goodies.

*six hours later*

"Kratos is the best! Bull on your Yggdrasill, he sucks! He's trying to kill Lloyd! Kratos won't stand for that!" Kagome yelled at Shippo.

"Yggdrasill deserves to get what he wants! His sister was murdered while he was trying to save the world!" Shippo yelled back.

"He's got his priorities screwed up! He's trying to KILL people to get what he wants! It's not right to kill people to get what you want!" Kagome screeched while Rin nodded her head knowingly.

"Yes, I agree. Especially after the Flanoir scene when Kratos tells Lloyd everything. It's so touching. You can tell he cares more about Lloyd than Yggdrasill at that point; and that's proven even more when Zelos betrays them and Kratos joins the group again," Rin stated.

"Wait, Zelos betrays them?! When!? That evil little boob! He dies right? I hope he suffered!" Kagome growled.

"Now that's not very nice, Kagome," Shippo said in a slight condescending tone.

"I DO NOT CARE! He deserves it! He shouldn't have betrayed Lloyd and Kratos. He was supposed to be their friend! Then again, Genis is supposed to be Lloyd's friend too, and look at how he treats him half the time! He is always calling him stupid and always insulting him! That's not a friend, that's just a jerk. And Raine is worse; she is always doing crap to Lloyd too! And Colette is just as annoying. I swear Lloyd should have pushed her down the stairs at the Temple of Darkness," Kagome said with venom in her voice.

Before Shippo could answer, Sesshoumaru came into the room and said, "It's already three o'clock in the morning, and you're all still up? You especially Rin, should be in bed already."

"But Lord Sesshoumaru, why are you not in bed?" Rin asked softly.

"Because I have been waiting on you three and finishing up some work that needed to be done," he stated.

"Okay. Good night everyone. I'll see you later!" Rin called as she gave Sesshoumaru a hug and scampered up the steps toward her room.

Sesshoumaru turned back to the 'adults.' "Inuyasha gave up looking for you a few hours ago. You can go back upstairs to bed. Lord Shippo, you may stay in the guest wing if you wish."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama, I would like to stay. Would it be agreeable if I stay a few days? I would like to catch up with Kagome."

He glanced at Kagome, who was giving him her puppy eyes. "Yes you may. Just no tricks that will destroy my home; remember what happened last time?"

Shippo cringed and nodded. "Yes Sesshoumaru-sama. I thank you for your hospitality."

Kagome turned to Shippo. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. Let's go to bed, shall we?" Shippo said nervously.

She stared at him a moment. "Okay."

She ran past Sesshoumaru with a quick good night and a promise to see them later in the day.

Shippo turned to Sesshoumaru. "I would like to thank you for letting me see her again. I have missed her more than you know."

"Yes, but seeing Kagome wasn't the only reason why I asked you to come. I needed to speak with you."

"What about?"

"Naraku. I felt him the day Kagome came back to this time permanently."

"What?! I thought for sure he would be dead by now! What are we going to do?! It's not like we can have a demon war in this era!"

"We have no choice if we have to go to war. I wanted to create an alliance with you. I know we have past history, but we will both need to combine forces to defeat Naraku; we will also need Kouga."

"I have no problems creating an alliance with you and Kouga. As long as Kagome is safe, I will help all that I can. She told me that the Jewel was absorbed back into her body. That must be what Naraku sensed and awoke him from his 'hibernation'," Shippo said thoughtfully.

"Yes. I hope this can be over quickly. I tire of war. I want Rin to be able to grow up without animosity and war. She is much older than the last timeand I won't be able to ward off her questions as easily as before."

"True, very true. That's the price of having kids I guess. But how are we going to defeat Naraku? He has to be more powerful than ever before."

"Yes, but we also have Kagome with the _completed_ Jewel. We didn't have the completed Jewel before."

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Shippo admitted with a yawn.

Sesshoumaru glared at him. "When was the last time you slept?"

"I think it was last week. Why?"

"Kitsune need more sleep than any other demon race, you know that more than anyone. You always use a lot of energy in all that you do. Look at tonight: You practically broke the plasma because you were defeated by the giant bears."

He sighed. "I know, it's on the 'to do' list. That is another reason I came over. I got to take a nap on the jet and in the limo."

"Hmm… Get some sleep. I will speak with you in detail later on in the day."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama. Excuse me," Shippo stated and bowed, removing himself from the underground room.

* * *

"What are you grinning about?" she asked, her voice sounding like acid.

"The Jewel. I sense the jewel. I am close. Soon, very soon I will have everything that I have always deserved," the man answered in a cold, soft voice.

"Yes, Naraku-sama."

He glared at her snide tone. "Go; find the one who carries the Jewel."

"Yes, Naraku," she answered coldly, turned, walked out of the house and into the backyard. She pulled her feather out of her hair and flew off into the night, humming the song, "I want to be Free" by Queen.

"Yes, the Jewel will be mine again," he chuckled evilly to himself.

* * *

A.N. Yaaaaay! I updated twice in one week! I have no idea when I will have time to do it again though. I'm going to be moving soon and then I'm (hopefully) going on a trip to Detroit, Michigan.

A few things I would like to note though:

-A big thank you to Sugar 0o for reminding me that Kagome could still sit Inuyasha.

-The T.O.S. scene was for my sister, who loves Tales of Symphonia. She will be getting

her story up on F.F. soon. Her Fan fiction name is AngelofaWhiteNight. Good luck to you my sista!

- Also, AngelofaWhiteNight, my sister, reads and corrects my all of my fics, whether they are up on f.f. or not. I would like to give her the credit of making my stories readable.

I do not own T.O.S. or anything that goes with it along with anything of Inuyasha. I do, however, have a really cute Sesshoumaru plushy that I got at my local anime store that I just love to death, along with a chibi Sesshoumaru card my friend gave me 'cause she knows I like him so much.

I also don't own the Queen song.

Last thing: I have a story I was writing that I have thought of putting up on Fan Fic. I am hoping to get it published some day. If I put a sample of it here, will you guys tell me what you think please? If enough people like it, then I will post it.

****-****

He sat up gasping for air; his sword drawn, and pointing at a non-existent enemy. The screaming from his horrific dream was already leaving him as he heard her creamy voice calling out to him.

"Ricbert, you must stop blaming yourself; it's not your fault," she said softly, lying down behind him so he could lean back against her shoulder.

"I know, but-"

"No buts! You tried to protect her, but they were too strong! How could anyone expect you to defeat all of those thugs single handedly? They took an unfair advantage by attacking two innocent children; even your own father wouldn't have been able to protect you and your older sister," she stated in a slight condescending tone.

****-****

Tell me what you think!!!!

Ja Ne!


End file.
